In these days, image pickup apparatuses using optical coherence tomography (hereinafter referred to as “OCT apparatuses”) are in practical use. Optical coherence tomography is an interferometric technique using low coherence light. Since OCT apparatuses can obtain a tomographic image with a resolution level that is substantially the same as the wavelength of light made incident on a specimen, the OCT apparatuses can capture a tomographic image with a high resolution.
For example, an OCT apparatus including a probe that repeatedly emits and receives a light beam is described in PTL 1. PTL 1 also describes the following problem. That is, even when the intensity of an output measurement light beam is within the range that does not damage a body tissue, the body tissue may be somewhat affected by the light beam if the light beam is continuously emitted to the tissue.
To solve this problem, the OCT apparatus controls a blocking unit that blocks a light beam transmitted to a probe in accordance with whether the probe is connected to the apparatus. Thus, if the probe is not connected to the apparatus, a light beam emitted to the outside of the apparatus can be blocked. Accordingly, the above-described negative impact on the human body can be prevented.